Kisses and Stories
by TheAusllyPrincess
Summary: Austin and Ally tell the story of their First kiss to their Daughter. Well both sides anyways.
1. Kissing Storys

Well I am bored have nothing to do AND I have an obbesion with Mistletoes :D So I might update Daddys girl Later But I feel like writing something Like this ^^ Enjoy and Review :D

No ones POV

"Trish!" Ally yells.

"What?" Trish says acting innocent.

"You and Dez stood under the mistletoe! You HAVE to kiss." Ally yells louder.

"You really think I wannna kiss that?" She says pointing to Dez who is talking to a Ham. What?

"Dez why dont you wanna kiss Trish?." Ally Said Pissed

"2 reasons. 1. I dont like Trish and 2. You think I wanna kiss THAT Ho Ho Ho?"Dez says proud.

Trish gets that look On her face like shes gonna Grab a Stick with a snake on it and Chase Dez with it. Ally looks around the room to the So called 'Trishes Murder toys.' And notices that the Death stick of doom isnt there. Oh no. She looks back at Dez who is now being chased with a stick. As Ally is watching she Gets pulled into 'Someones' arms. She turns around ready to smack the crap out of the person who Grabbed her.

"Relax baby its just me." Austin says.

You see Austin asked Ally out a week ago. They havent kissed yet but they acted like they dated for 2 years.

"Hey Aus." Ally says.

"Wanna go to the beach?" Austin asks Ally.

"Sure." She says grabbing his hand.

The young couple begins to walk out the door. Ally stops. Right under the mistletoe. Austin stops too.

"Try to keep Dez alive Trish." Ally says.

Trish turns and sees where their standing.

"Allyyyy Pucker up" Trish says.

"Trish! Im not-" Ally gets cut off

"Ewww I mean pucker up to your Lover aka Austin." Trish says

"Why?" Austin says confussed

"Cause Your under the mistletoe. Blondes." Trish says.

"Hey!" Ally begins. "Theres nothing wrong with Blondes! Their Sweet cute Sexy awesome Amazing-" Ally gets cut off-Again by having 2 warm lips pressed against hers.

Her eyes are open in shock. She closes her eyes when she sees Blonde hair. She wraps her arms around his Neck. He wraps his arms around her waist pulling her closer. They slowly pull apart. He smiles and she smiles back.

"And thats how me and Your father had our first kiss." Ally says finshing her story to their 7 and 1/2 year old Daughter Adrianna.

"No way Adri it went like this." Austin said.

Austin walked into sonic boom.

"Hey Ally wanna kiss?" Austin asked.

"Okay!" Ally says pulling Austin in.

"You wish!" Ally yells walking out of the room.

Adri gets up going after her mother but stops for a second.

"Daddy?" Adri asks

"Yes baby?" Austin says.

"I want a baby brother or sister." Adri says going after her mother.

Lets see how this plays out.

Short! I am sorry! I dont really write long chapters or storys. But how did u like? 1 shot or 2 shot? Your choice! 


	2. Telling the story Again

Hello Lovies! People (like Everyone who reviewed) Said MAKE A 2 SHOT! Well YAY! Okay so this story is about when Austin and Ally tell the story to their 4 year old son! Taylorauslly Gave me this idea so credit to them!

NO ONES POV.

"MOM!" 11 And 1/2 Year old Adrinna or Adri Yelled.

Ally Dawson the Mother of the Child runs into the room.

"Do I have to go get the Helmet?" She says frantically.

"No. Aaron Wants to here The story of How you and Daddy had your first kiss." Adri says Refering to her 4 year old brother.

"Oh okay. AUSTIN!" Ally Yells.

Austin the Father and Husband of the 3 comes running inside The Large room.

"Did you finally agree to us having another baby? Or at least trying?" He says grabbing her arm.

"No! Aaron our 2 and LAST child wants to hear the story of our first kiss." She expalined.

Austin sits down on the bed and Grabs Adri. He places her on his lap even though she 11 years old. She giggles at him.

"Daddy." Adri says.

Ally grabs Aaron and Places him on her lap.

Austin starts Playing with Adris Blonde hair while Ally tires to put Aarons Brown hair in Place.

"Well." Ally begins

FLASHBACK.

*Tells story Of first kiss like in Chapter 1*

"And thats how your father and I had our first kiss." Ally tells wrapping up the true story.

"No!" Austin says.

Flashback Austins Version.

"Hey sexy." Austin says walking in.

"Hey you wanna have our first kiss then Have sex?" Ally says.

"Yay!" Austin says kissing Ally.

"The end." Austin says.

"Austin Monica Moon!" Ally yells.

"Monica." Adri says Giggling.

"Shut up Adri." Austin says.

(Adri cries easly.) Adrinnas Eyes begin to have tears in them. She starts lightly crying But soon cries Harder. Ally takes Adri off Austins lap and Holds her.

"Da-Daddy T-told me to Shut up Mommy!" Adri says while crying.

"Yes Baby I know. Now hes gonna get in trouble." Ally says glarring at Austin

Ally gets Adrinna to stop crying and Put Aaron to bed.

"Night mommy." Adri and Aaron say.

"Dont forget to punish Daddy!" Adri adds.

"I wont. Night guys Love you." Ally says.

"Love you too!" The kids say falling alsleep.

"So Im in trouble huh." Austin says.

Ally slaps him. In the face.

"Oww! What the fuck was that for!" Austin yells.

"I told you were in trouble." Ally says.

The end. Lol I hope you Likey. Should this be it? 3 shot? Hmmmmm You chose! (Again) Lol. Love you all. Oh and Are you More like:

Adrinna Serendity Moon: Fun outgoing Good at singing (Auslly child)

Aaron James Moon: Nice, Sweet, Bad Dancer (Auslly child)

Skylar Sky Connors: Crazy, Silly, Outgoing (Adri BFF if in Chapter 3)

You chose! Review! 


End file.
